22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Anja Malitzka
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: '''Anja Malitzka '''CURRENT RANK: Captain CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: Special Assignment SERVICE NUMBER: VN-510-079 SPECIES: Liberated Borg (Human) GENDER/SEX: Female AGE: 36 DATE OF BIRTH: June 17, 2382 (Stardate 58722.28) PLACE OF BIRTH: Vladivostok, Russia, Earth, Sol System PARENTS: Irina Malitzka, Mother (Enlisted Personnel, U.S.S. Gagarin, KIA); Mikhail Malitzka, Father (Technician, Civilian) SIBLINGS: None MARITAL STATUS: Single CHILDREN: None RELIGION: Agnostic CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: '''1.69 meters '''WEIGHT: 58.0 kilograms HAIR COLOR: Blond EYE COLOR: Solid Blue, Reflective 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Pavel Chekov Academy *Starfleet Academy *Starfleet Tactical Training Institute *Starfleet Department Head School *Starfleet Command School 'Qualifications' *Command Officer Certification *Department Head Certification *Junior/Senior Bridge Officer Certification *Starship Security Certification *Starship Tactical Certification *Tactical Team Leader Certification *Shuttlecraft Pilot Certification *Special Forces Certification *Cold Weather Survival Training *Phaser Marksmanship 1st Class *Hand to Hand Combat Training 'Languages' *Russian *Federation Standard *Andorian (Intermediate Conversational) 'Aptitudes' Completely dedicated and professional, she seems driven to complete any task to the best of her ability. A natural in a fight, she appears to be unaffected by the chaos of a combat situation and continues to process the tactical situation even while under fire. Extremely effective at administration and delegation, keeping track of large departments with little trouble, and working to organize them to withstand damage to the chain of command. Handles problem solving from a logical, organized approach that attempts to consider all points of view over time, rather than focusing entirely on the most plausible answers. 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: Yes Academic Major: Military Science Professional Major: Security Specialist Professional Minor: Tactical Class Year: 2404 Class Rank: 7/531 Reprimands: 0 Commendations: 5 Athletics: Hockey, Fencing, Sambo, Hiking Activities: Wargames Club, Marksmanship Team, Music Club, Wilderness Society 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *2400 Enrolled in Starfleet Academy *2404 Graduated from Starfleet Academy *2405 Graduated from Starfleet Tactical Training Institute *2405 Commisioned as Ensign *2405 Assigned to U.S.S. Vigilance *2406 Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade *2408 Promoted to Lieutenant *2408 Assigned to Borg Special Task Force *2408 Declared MIA, presumed dead *2411 Recovered aboard a damaged Borg ship *2413 Declared fit for active duty and reinstated *2413 Assigned to U.S.S. Akula as Security Officer *2413 Assigned to U.S.S. Seminole as security officer *2414 Assigned to U.S.S. Milton as Tactical Officer *2414 Assigned to Deep Space K7 as security officer *2414 Assigned to U.S.S. Langley as security officer *2415 Assigned to Earth Space Dock as security officer *2415 Assigned to U.S.S. Adagio-A as Chief of Security *2416 Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *2418 Promoted to Commander *2418 Assigned to USS Ayanami as Executive Officer *2419 Promoted to Captain *2419 Assigned to USS Ayanami as Commanding Officer *2419 Assigned to USS Pilgrim as Commanding Officer *2420 Special Assignment 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations ' *1 Preantares Award for Conspicuous Gallantry, First Class *2 Grankite Order of Tactics, Class of Merit *Campaign Ribbons **Klingon Civil War Ribbon **Romulan Expeditionary Force Ribbon **Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon *1 Starfleet Survival Cross *Citations **1 Citation for Bravery Under Fire **1 Citation for Bravery and Leadership Excellence Under Fire *Commendations **3 Major Commendations for Bravery Under Fire **1 Major Commendations for Attention to Duty **1 Major Commendation for Tactical Excellence **1 Minor Commendation for Away Team Conduct **1 Minor Commendation for Marksmanship **1 Minor Commendation for Security Duties *3 Purple Hearts 'Demerits and Reprimands' *Reprimanded for behavior unbecoming a Starfleet officer 2413 **Note in file refers to an incident where Lt. Malitzka informed an enlisted security officer that it was his duty to die to protect an away team and ordered him into harm's way. The crewman survived the incident with Lt. Malitzka's aid. Additional time with counselor was ordered. 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' Pending 'Hobbies and Interests' Malitzka has been playing hockey since she was a child and has an interest in war game simulations, fencing, martial arts, target shooting, hiking and camping, and playing the violin. 'Notable Possessions' Previously owned a hand-crafted violin, a custom made hockey stick, and a personalized low-power target shooting phaser rifle. All items were sent to her father upon her presumed death and have yet to be recovered. Malitzka seems content to utilize replicated or Holodeck generated items for most tasks. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' Next of Kin: Mikhail Malitzka father Blood Type: Borg Nanites (previously B-) Dates and results of tests and screenings: *2400 Starfleet pre-admission medical screening *2411-2413 63 examination reports moving from critical to normal condition Major illnesses and surgeries, with dates: *2392 Broken leg *2411-2413 17 surgeries related to Borg recovery process *2415 experimental Borg Nanite alteration procedure 'Psychological Notes' Due to the traumatic experiences of being assimilated and then liberated, Anja Malitzka has undergone extensive counseling to return to a level of normalcy similar to her pre-assimilation self. Malitzka is heavily focused on career and duty, putting forth a very professional and formal image to those around her. She holds herself to a very high standard in her professional life and holds an expectation that those around her should have similar standards for themselves. She places a high value on rules, regulations, and professional ethics as a set of guides to allow officers to perform at their best by removing unnecessary concerns over actions. While she holds high value on conforming to regulations, she has softened her approach to offer non-recorded corrections and advice to less experiences officers rather than writing up non-habitual infractions that don't result in serious consequences. Habitual problem behavior and unprofessional attitude is met with much harsher responses until corrected or the problem individual is removed. Over time she has come to place a high value on the bonds that form among a long-serving crew, especially when it allows a crew to function effectively while feeling comfortable that they are able to rely on those around them. She views each individual as valuable and needed, however still placing higher value on the whole; the necessary sacrifice of an individual for the greater good is a valid and sometimes correct decision. When handling problem solving, she tends to follow logical rules as much as possible for initial work; consistent steps in problem solving lead to a strong base from which the rest of a problem is solved more effectively. 'GALLERY' File:Anjamalitzkaport.png|Lt. Malitzka's appearance after naninte modification File:Maltizkaportrait.png|Lt. Malitzka's appearance after Liberation File:Malitzkaingear.png|Lt. Malitzka prepped for away mission File:Malpreassim.png|Anja Malitzka before her assimilation File:Malitzkaacademy.jpg|Cadet Anja Malitzka at Starfleet Academy File:Malportrait.png|Commander Anja Malitzka while serving as Executive Officer 'EXTERNAL NOTES' Anja Malitzka's Personal Log Category:Characters Category:Captains